


Une Fleur, Deux Coups

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Tsumugi has two "Natsu": the Natsu-chan he met on the internet and to who he says everything, and the Natsume he has a crush on, and doesn't dare to confess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Natsumugi, yeah .o/ *claps*
> 
> Anyway... I'm sorry, they're out of character, and the summary isn't good at all, and my english is still bad. I'm really sorry.  
> Also, it had been inspired by the flowers gacha.
> 
> AU Settings.
> 
> Hope you'll like it~

          Tsumugi scrolled quickly, his eyes searching for a new message on the divination forum, but there was none, so he sighed. Of relief or of sadness, he didn’t know. Maybe both. In any case, it meant that he could go back to his homework without being worried.  _ She _ hadn’t answered any thread, so it was fine. 

         Nevertheless, he looked at the instant messaging service they used to talk, just in case she had sent him something, but she didn’t. He sighed, this time of pure sadness. She had been busy with her exams, lately, and could barely talk with him. He hoped she was fine. Natsu-chan had been his life preserver when he had needed it the most, and since then, he was so thankful to her that he made everything to help her. Sure, he knew that he was annoying, but Natsu-chan was too kind to even tell him. 

“Okay, fine,” he said aloud, closing his computer, “I have homework, and exams to work.”

           Tsumugi looked around him, searching for his notes, and once he had found them, he worked for hours. He was so focused on it that he forgot to have dinner, and it’s only when he received a text from his coworker that he came back to reality. His coworker, Narukami, asked him if he could work on Saturday and Sunday. Apparently, Mika had fallen sick and couldn’t come. He answered quickly, looked at the clock, and decided it was time to eat dinner. He didn’t want to cook, but fortunately, he had taken a bento at the combini before coming back home, so he only needed to pass it in the microwaves. 

            In the middle of his dinner, he heard a sound from his computer, noticing him he got a message, and he almost made fall his bento while opening it. His hands were shaking, and a smile appeared on his lips when he saw the name written on his screen. 

 

**_Natsu-chan_ ** **:** Tsumugi, are you here? 

 

            She was here... ! His hands were shaking while answering her. He was always scared to say something bad to the girl, to upset her.

 

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Yes, I’m here, Natsu-chan~♪

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Did your exams went well?

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Yes! Fortunately, tomorrow is the last one. What about you?

**_Tsumugi:_ ** I have exams till Saturday, unfortunately, and I work all the weekend.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Huh.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Good luck ☆

**_Tsumugi:_ ** I’ll do my best!

 

            Tsumugi smiled, and excused himself because he needed to review. Of course, Natsu-chan understood, after all, she had been (and still was )in the same case. Knowing that his friend was here, though, ready to answer any message she could get, distracted Tsumugi. He couldn’t help but think about her, and how she helped him when his heart got broken, and when he fell in love once again. He finally decided to go to the living room until he had finished studying. 

             When he finally was back in his room, he noticed he got only a message, and he had been surprised, knowing she was also studying.

 

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Oops, I’m sorry, I was focused (・△・❜）

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** It’s okay, Tsumugi. I was busy too. 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** By the way, I wanted to ask… But I don’t know if I can. 

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Go on, don’t hesitate~

 

            However, his friend didn’t say more, and changed the subject. Tsumugi frowned, but he wasn’t someone who forced people so he let her. When she would be ready, she would ask him what she intended too, he was sure of that. Or so he hoped.  _ Ah, maybe I’m scaring her…? No, if I am, then she wouldn’t talk with me, right? I wonder what she wanted to ask… _ An idea came in his mind, and he chuckled at this idea.  _ “Senpai, do you love me?”  _ If it was really the case… No, impossible. 

 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Time to sleep for me.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Good night, Tsumugi. Good luck for tomorrow.

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Good night, Natsu-chan. Have a sweet dream :)

 

           Natsu-chan logged out from the instant message service, and Tsumugi sighed. He turned off his computer, took a shower, and once in his bed, he took the book he had borrowed at the library. It was about flowers language, and he had decided to learn it after a month working as a part-time worker at a flowers shop. He wasn’t alone, as there was Arashi, a friend of him who found him the job, and Mika, who was the owner’s nephew. 

          He read for a long time, losing all notion of time, and when he finally closed his book, it finally was one am. His eyes opened wide, and he hurried up to remove his glasses and turn off the light. Tomorrow will be an exam day and he had to be awakened enough to success.

 

* * *

  
  


         People around him seemed really confident about the outcome of their exam, but Tsumugi wasn’t that confident, even though he had answered every question. As usual, he felt that he had fallen in a trap done by his teachers, and he didn’t know what to think. Actually, as he was walking towards the university library, he tried his best not to think about the exams. For now, he had to focus on the next one, and that’s why he hurried up towards his favorite place.

         He found a table in a corner, and sat without looking his surroundings. And if he did, he would have seen his  _ crush _ , and wouldn’t have been so surprised, and wouldn’t have felt stupid when they tried to get their attention.

“Tsumugi-senpai, are you still with me, or should I make you  **drink a potion** ~?”

         Mouth agape, Tsumugi didn’t answer straight away, and it needed the newcomer’s help for the young man to finally react.

“Na...Natsume-kun! I’m surprised to see you. Don’t you have an exam at this hour?”

         The so-called Natsume looked at him straightly, no expression on his face, and arms folded, answered:

“I told you yesterday. Next hour. Maybe it’s a potion that can help you memorise more things that  **you actually need** .”

         Natsume Sakasaki, 20 years old, filled his dreams for months now, since their first meet.  He was a young man full of energy, strange, who was harsh with him sometimes, making fun of him. But Tsumugi knew that Natsume liked him at least a little bit, or else he wouldn’t bother staying with him when they met, or even eating at the same table. 

         They were in the same club - the Game research club -, and if he had to be honest, Tsumugi didn’t enter the club because he liked it. Actually, he only came because he had learnt that the son of a famous fortune-teller and wanted to meet him. However, when he saw him the first time, he had been amazed by him and the aura he had felt, to the point he had forgotten about his broken heart, and before he was able to think properly, he had been enrolled. 

“I’m sorry, Natsume-kun. I’m a little bit tired, and the next exam is…” He sighed and shrugged.

         Annoying, not the best subject. He disliked it, actually, but he didn’t have choice, as it was an important part of his degree. Natsume tilted his head, and Tsumugi couldn’t help but stare at the white lock between his red hair. He had found it weird, at first, but now he found it quite interesting and even…  _ Sexy.  _ The thought crossed his mind like an arrow sticking in his heart, and he tried his best to ignore him. Sora, the other member of the club, also had locks - green ones - and Natsume had tried to convince him to do the same.  _ Maybe I should…,  _ he thought. 

“Tsumugi-senpai?”

“Huh? Y-Yes?”

        Natsume frowned and stared at him for a few seconds, before continuing:

“You should sleep earlier tonight. You seem more tired **than usual** .”

“It’s fine, don’t worry for me. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have read that late.”

“You work and study a lot, you shouldn’t go to bed late,  **especially during exams** .”

“Hmhm, I know. Thank you, Natsume-kun.”

         Natsume still stared at him, then shrugged, and sat in front of him, before taking a book from his bag and reading it. From the title of it, Tsumugi noticed it was a potions book, and for the umpteen time since he knew him, he wondered why Natsume was in the Music cursus rather than the Chemistry cursus. 

         They stayed quiet during the hour, and when Natsume was about to leave for his exam, he stopped and said:

“Tsumugi-senpai?”

“Yes?”

“I…” He opened his mouth, but then closed it and shrugged. “Try to rest.”

“Huh…? Yes, of course. Thank you.”

“And there’s no club, tomorrow. I have  **a rendezvous.** ”

“Oh. Okay, have fun.”

          Tsumugi did his best to hide the quavers in his voice. Hearing that his crush had a rendezvous was like a stab in his heart. A rendezvous? Where? With who? He would like to ask, but not only would it be creepy and indiscreet, but also it would put the young man late for his exam. So they waved and the red-haired man left without any other words. Tsumugi watched him left and looked back at his book, but this time, he couldn’t focus.

           Natsume had a rendezvous. He knew he should be happy for him, yet he couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted to be his rendezvous.He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, and he erased them quickly,  _ This morning fortune-telling was right, in the end. I hate that. I hate that day. _

 

* * *

 

          When he came back home, he was very tired. He only thought about his bed, however, he still had an exam to study for. So he sat in front of his computer and his day suddenly felt better when he noticed that Natsu-chan was there. _ I should tell her that I have works and that I can’t talk,  _ he thought, but his promise was broken when the girl messaged him first. 

 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Tsumugi! How are you? How was your exams?

 

          Tsumugi stared at his screen. How was he? That was a good question. He had food in Death territory, and another trying to keep him on Earth. 

 

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Hello, Natsu-chan. I’m… not really good, but it’s okay, don’t worry. As for the exams, I guess I’ll success. I do hope. I still have one, though. 

 

          While waiting for Natsu-chan’s answer, Tsumugi started to study for his last exam, and when he finally raised his eyes towards the screen thirteen minutes later, there were the kind words that made him have faith in the girl.

 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** What’s happening? You know you can tell me everything, if it doesn’t bother you. In any case, don’t give up!

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Haha, thank you, Natsu-chan~ ♪ It’s okay, I’m just…

**_Tsumugi:_ ** My crush just told me he had a rendezvous tomorrow. I feel a little bit sad. I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help. 

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Sorry.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** It’s okay, don’t worry.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** It’s maybe an unimportant rendezvous. You know, family, or even friends? Or it’s something like a doctor?

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** You shouldn’t worry too much! I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding~☆

 

        Tsumugi smiled. That’s what he liked with Natsu-chan: she did her best to reassure him, and she didn’t judge him. She knew that he mostly liked men, and she seemed to find that normal. That was a big relief, and that’s why he had explained her his unrequired love for one of his friends, Eichi. 

 

**_Tsumugi:_ ** You’re right… I’m sorry. Thank you.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Stop apologizing for nothing, omg. You’re welcome.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Btw, talking about rendezvous, I won’t be here either tomorrow.

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Oh? Have fun, then~

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Fun, yeah…

**_Tsumugi:_ ** What’s the problem?

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** … Can I confess? I also have a crush.

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Eeeeh, really!? 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Yeah and hm… Tomorrow, I’ll confess. 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Maybe.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** … Or maybe not.

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Natsu-chan?

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** I don’t know if it’s a good idea, haha. I don’t know if I’m ready for that (T_T)

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Huh, calm down! Take a deep breath!

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Don’t force yourself, okay? You’ll see once you’ll be in front of him. You’ll know if you’re ready at this moment.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** You think?

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Of course!

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** I’m afraid of his answer if I confess. What if he doesn’t answer my feelings…?

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Then you put a big smile on your lips and you say: “It was a big joke~”

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** THAT’S NOT A GOOD IDIAN BHOMG

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Idea omg*

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Idiot.

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Sorry.

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** It made me laugh, haha. Idiot...XD

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Glad you feel better~♪ But no matter what, remember that you’re a formidable person, Natsu-chan~

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Aw, thank you, Tsumugi. You’re cute.

 

         Tsumugi couldn’t help but smile and blushed. He didn’t know if he was cute, but at least, he knew that he helped Natsu-chan, even if a little bit, and it made him happy. They talked a lot, while studying for him, and when it was time for them to go to bed, they bid each other a good night, and wished a good luck to each other. 

          When he went to bed, he looked at his cards and decided not to see Natsu-chan’s future. He shouldn’t interfere in Fate’s work.

 

* * *

  
  


        Strangely enough, that day, the flowers shop was filled with people. At first, when he had entered, a big smile on his lips (the cards had told him his day would be wonderful, and his exam went well), Tsumugi had wondered why, but then, he remembered which day they were, and of course, there would have a lot of people. Valentine’s day. 

         Tsumugi didn’t know if he liked or disliked that day. After all, he had confessed to Eichi the last Valentine’s day and it hadn’t turned very well. But this year, he wouldn’t do the same mistake. He wouldn’t confess to Natsume, even if it was tempting. It was also stupid because the young man never showed him any love interest, and sometimes, the blue-haired man wondered if they were truly friends.  _ If we weren’t, he wouldn’t talk with me, right?  _ He shook his head and hurried to go to work. Arashi was struggling a little bit with all the customers, so it was time for him to help his coworker.

         Tsumugi didn’t see the time fly, but it didn’t bother him. It was a good thing that the shop was busy that day, because it stopped him thinking about Natsume, who had a rendez-vous, and Natsu-chan who wanted to confess. He hoped that the young girl was fine and that it worked for her.  _ I’ll help her if it didn’t work,  _ he thought,  _ like she had done for me. But I really hope that he had answered her feelings.  _ It would probably mean that they would talk less after that, but if it meant that the girl was happy, then it was fine. 

“Aoba-senpai,” Arashi called him and when Tsumugi turned towards him, they continued, “someone is staring at you for minutes now. I think you should take care of him.”

Tsumugi blinked and turned towards the direction Arashi showed. There, his eyes opened wide and, without thinking, he came closer of the person.

“Natsume-kun? Why are you here? I thought you had a rendezvous? Is everything alright? Or was it actually on Monday?” He panicked.

          Did he hear well, the day before? It was today, right? He had offered Arashi to work earlier that day because he didn’t have club, but maybe he heard wrong?  _ Oh no… _ But Natsume rolled his eyes and, arms folded, answered:

“You’re my rendezvous,  **idiot.** ”

“...I am…? What?”

          He was Natsume’s rendezvous? What? They didn’t have a rendezvous together, though.

“Wait. Did we plan something together? I’m sorry, I forgot!”

“...You’re truly an idiot, huh?” Natsume sighed. “No, we didn’t plan anything. I just decided that it could be fun to see you  **working amongst flowers** .”

         Tsumugi blinked and, suddenly, felt upset. For a very moment, he had thought they had planned something together, only the two of them, but he had been wrong. His imagination went wild, like every time that Natsume was involved.

“Oh,” he finally answered, “you came to mock me.”

“I won’t mock you, Tsumugi-senpai,” Natsume answered and he seemed honest. “I just wanted…” He frowned, and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Natsume-kun…? What did you want?”

“Nothing.”

“Natsume-kun. If you want something, you can ask, you know? I’ll help you the most I can.”

“...You’re truly  **an idiot.** ”

“What? Why do you _ all  _ call me idiot!? I’m not an idiot!”

“Who call you an idiot? I’m the only who has  **that right.** ”

“A girl I met on the internet. Natsu-chan. She’s always calling me an idiot.”

          Talking about the girl made him happy, and he feared to find her in a bad state in the evening. 

“Natsu...chan?” Natsume repeated and Tsumugi swear that the red-haired man had suddenly blushed.

“Yes. She’s really kind, and she helped me a lot.”

Natsume closed his eyes, and shook his head. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

        He didn’t seem fine at all from Tsumugi’s point of view, but the senior didn’t dare asking too much to his junior. The last time he did, he had received a harsh treatment (he probably was a little bit masochistic, because it didn’t bother him at all). 

“I’m going back home. Thank you for this vision of you,  **Tsumugi...senpai.** ”

          Why did he hesitate on the honorific? It was a wonder.

“Ah, thank you for your visit! Don’t hesitate to come back again.”

          Natsume shrugged and left the shop. Tsumugi watched him, wondering what was happening, and came back behind the counter where Arashi asked him a lot of questions about Natsume. 

 

* * *

  
  


          Sat in front of his computer, Tsumugi waited for Natsu-chan to log in. Maybe she wouldn’t, and if that was the case, he hoped that she would be well surrounded, either if she was happy or sad.  But she logged in five minutes later, as if she had read his thoughts, and Tsumugi didn’t dare to start the conversation. He didn’t it, though, because Natsu-chan had been so fast that he wondered if she hadn’t write the text before showing that she was online.

 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Tsumugi! How was your day?

**_Tsumugi:_** Hi, Natsu-chan. It was fine. I got a great surprise today~ 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Oh? What is it, what is it!? Tell me everything!

 

          Natsu-chan seemed unusually excited, and so Tsumugi guessed she had a great day. He asked her once he had told her about the surprise visit he got at the flower shop. 

 

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** That’s great, Tsumugi! I’m glad for you ☆ As for myself, I didn’t confess, but I’ll do it next time I’ll see him.

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Good luck, Natsu-chan!

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Yes! I’m not worried anymore. I know his feelings now ☆

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Huh? How?

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Secret ☆

**_Tsumugi:_ ** EH!?

**_Natsu-chan:_ ** Haha, I told you everything once I’ll confess, okay?

**_Tsumugi:_ ** Okay…

 

           He was surprised. How could she be sure? What happened today? He wanted to insist, but didn’t dare. And she changed the subject suddenly, asking him if he knew about the flowers language. And so, she asked him to help her to choose flowers. Apparently, she wanted to confess with flowers, and Tsumugi found it really romantic.  _ If it was for me, I would be really happy,  _ he thought with a laugh. There was no way that Natsume would do something like that.

 

* * *

  
  


         Natsume’s strange request hit Tsumugi quickly, like an arrow thrown by Cupid, and he probably was the happier man of the city, if not of the country or the world. Natsume offered him to meet him at a café near their university, and he even warned him to be ready. Apparently, he would get a surprise from his junior. He didn’t know if he had to be happy or scared, as the last time Natsume wanted to offer something, it had been what he called a potion that was pretty disgusting.

         Eager, he walked towards the place of their rendezvous faster than he would have in normal time, and he almost jumped all the way at the mere thought of being alone with Natsume. Okay, maybe it would be another potion, but he didn’t really care. He was going to spend time with his crush. More than that, he had read the cards in the morning and they told him his day would be the best he had ever had. 

“Of course it will be.” He giggled when he arrived in front of the café. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Why are you talking alone, Tsumugi-senpai? Do you have  **an invisible friend** ?”

         Tsumugi startled and turned towards the voice quickly, maybe too fast as he felt dizzy.  _ Uh-oh, calm down Tsumugi, or you’ll be ridiculous. And you don’t want that, right?  _ So he calmed down and his eyes looked straightly at his crush, standing in front of him, a flowers bouquet in hands.  _ Huh? Flowers? _

“Hello, Natsume-kun. How are you?”

         The so-called Natsume stared at him without answering. Then, he sighed, and said:

“Did you notice or not?”

“Notice what?”

         Jaded, Natsume shook the flowers in front of Tsumugi’s nose. The blue-haired man looked at the flowers, wondering what was happening. He looked carefully, trying to understand, until he noticed the kind of flowers that was in front of him, and his eyes opened wide.  _ Wait. Aren’t they the flowers I suggested to Natsu-chan…? _

“Natsume-kun…?”

“So, did you understand or not?”

“Under-Understand…?”

“Yes, understand,  _ Tsumugi _ .”

         His name without honorifics, pronounced by Natsume’s deep and serious voice, without strange deformation to make it a spell, made Tsumugi shivered. It was definitely pleasant, he thought, and at the same time, terrifying as his brain was starting to bring cogs together.  _ Wait…  _

“You’re… Natsu-chan!?”

“Wow, it took you long enough.”

“Wait, what!?”

“Could you stop asking question and just… take the flowers? I woke up early for that, and I worked hard to remember the names, so take them.”

         Tsumugi blinked and carefully took the flowers. He smelt their fragrance, letting his brain to fully understand what it implied, and then answered:

“That’s a strange way to confess,  _ Natsu-chan _ ~”

“Don’t call me by this name! And at least, I confessed, not like a certain someone.”

          Natsume wasn’t totally wrong there. Sure, he had confessed, something Tsumugi hadn’t been ready for.

“Geez, before Valentine’s Day, I thought you were just a lost lamb but you’re really just an idiot!”

“I’m not an idiot.” Tsumugi pouted. “How long did you know it was… well… me?”

“I told you. Valentine’s Day. You talked about Natsu-chan. I should have known before, though. It was really strange to know an internet Tsumugi as idiot as a real Tsumugi.”

“I’m not-”

“You are.” Natsume cut his sentence. “And if you don’t say anything more, I just… leave.”

          It surprised Tsumugi on the moment, and he wondered what he meant, but then he noticed the blush on Natsume’s face and he understood.

“Aaaah…!” He screamed, making the other one startled. “Let’s have a date, Natsume-kun!”

“A date? That’s all?” 

“Huh? No, I mean… Let’s... “

_           You can do it, Tsumugi! You won’t suffer, this time;..! _

“Let’s date!”

          Natsume sighed and looked at him straightly.

“You took your time.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ve waited for months, you know?”

“I’m really sorry.”

“I hope you’re ready because I won’t let you out of my sight.”

“I’m totally ready for it!”

          Natsume smiled and, at this very moment, Tsumugi knew he wanted to keep this smile for him, and to cherish it for all eternity.

 


End file.
